


Preoccupied

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: Kyo x Tohru fanfiction! Tohru is trying to get caught up with school after her fall... and Kyo is suffering because of it. What will he do to earn his girlfriend's selective attention? Fluffy and first but then... ;) This one is a little shorter so sorry about that! Please review or request another fic!
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Preoccupied

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I feel like we need a needy Kyo sometimes.

Kyo was going to explode. He wanted to spend time with Tohru so badly, but he knew she had things to do. He was just being selfish but he couldn't help it! She was too tempting to be around. After the curse broke, Tohru and Kyo were basically inseparable. However, since Tohru's fall, she had a lot of school work to catch up on. Yuki was helping her which Kyo was actually grateful for. Kyo was a good student but not a good teacher. After the first couple days of Kyo hanging around her room while Yuki tutored her, he was kicked out for being 'too distracting'. Since then, Kyo had gone to the dojo as much as he could just to pass the time. Shisho had noticed and only smiled knowingly. Unfortunately, it was Sunday and the dojo was closed, leaving Kyo bored out of his mind. Tohru was at the dining table with soft music playing as she studied. Kyo was just keeping her company as he read a book next to her. He couldn't focus though. Tohru had a bad habit (but very good in Kyo's eyes) of biting her lip when she was concentrating. It was mesmerizing and infuriating to Kyo at the same time. He wanted, no, needed her attention for just a moment or two and then he could go back to being an obedient boyfriend.

"Tohru," He said softly. She didn't respond which surprised him. She couldn't be ignoring him, she was too nice for that. So maybe she was just very concentrated on the task at hand, but Kyo wasn't about to give up.

"Hey." he said as he poked her cheek. This got a small reaction out of her.

"Hmm?" She said without looking at him. Kyo grumbled. He grabbed her hand in resignation but began to play with her fingers. Tohru smiled and sighed happily as Kyo basically massaged her hand. She continued to study the worksheet in front of her and her brows knit together in concentration. Kyo looked up from his book and noticed her expression.

"Do you need help?" He asked softly. Tohru just shook her head and he chuckled, lightly tapping her head with his fist as he had so many times before. He loved being able to touch her so freely now that they were dating, but this also didn't cause much of a reaction from Tohru. Maybe she was purposely ignoring him... Kyo immediately took this as a challenge. He stood and walked to the kitchen to drink some milk from the carton. When he was done, he looked at Tohru and smirked. Her back was facing him and he was hoping this next move of his would startle her enough for her to pay attention to him. He walked towards her and looked around to make sure Shigure and Yuki weren't around. When he confirmed that neither of his cousins were lurking, he moved closer and sat down behind her. He spread his legs wide enough that Tohru could fit inbetween them and he pulled her back to press against his chest. With his arms around her waist and his legs on either side of her, she was very effectively trapped. Kyo waited for her to make her telltale signs of embarrassment, but nothing happened. She had just grabbed her worksheet from the table and continued studying. This confirmed Kyo's thought that she was ignoring him on purpose.

"Tohru..." Kyo said in a warning tone. When she only graced him with a small smile, he sighed and laid his chin on her right shoulder. This was going to drive Kyo crazy. As the morning continued, Kyo made plans. He would break her. His first approach was to basically seduce her. He was super uncomfortable with this notion but he figured since they had kissed so many times already and made out a little bit that it wouldn't be a big deal. He peppered light kisses on her shoulder where his chin was just resting and he thought he felt her tense up the slightest bit, so he continued his ministrations. He moved his mouth closer to her neck and left kisses wherever he could. He even went so far as lightly biting the soft skin he encountered. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer and his legs bent at the knee, caging her. He kissed behind her ear and he heard her sigh. Maybe she was about to break!

"Tohru, why are you ignoring me?" Kyo asked breathily. His voice seemed to break her out of her trance, and she only shook her head.

'Great,' Kyo thought. 'Now I'm just torturing myself, too.' Tohru set the paper down on the table again and rested her had in her hands. She flipped the page over and studied the back side of it. Kyo noticed that she was wearing orange ribbons in her hair today. He smiled to himself. She knew that was his favorite color but he didn't realize it was now her favorite as well. He pulled one ribbon out of her hair and looked for a reaction. Her hair tumbled in her face and she only tucked it behind her ear. So naturally, Kyo pulled the other ribbon, too. As this section of hair tumbled, she just left it hanging on the side of her face. Kyo clenched his jaw. What was it going to take to break her?! He reverted back to his old plan that seemed to be working before he spoke to her. He pulled the hair next to her face back and kissed the left side of her neck. This time, he was determined to be more aggressive. He bit and sucked and licked her neck until he was panting and her skin was bruised. He could feel Tohru's heart racing but she continued to deny his existence. He wasn't about to give up though. Maybe he needed to take a more passive approach. He moved himself until his head was situated in her folded lap. He looked up at her and smirked when he saw the marks he left on her neck. Her face was a little flushed but she just stared at the damn worksheet as always. He reached a hand up slightly and caressed the back of her arm, hoping to tickle her. She did flinch at his touch a little bit and it seemed like she was trying to suppress a smile.

'Dammit she's too adorable!' Kyo mentally screamed. Maybe he needed to look at this from a new angle. She hadn't made eye contact with him once this entire time. Maybe that was what he needed to do.

"Tohru," He said softly. "Look at me." When she made no move, he sat up next to her and stared at her.

"Hey." he called out again. Still no movement. She was... messing with him! She was! She was actually trying to tease him! Part of Kyo was proud of her for going outside of her comfort zone, and the other part was a raging beast about to explode.

"Tohru..." He warned. A few seconds passed before he broke and he grabbed her chin gently and turned her head towards him. As much as he tried, he couldn't make her eyes face him, they were still glued to the paper. She even went so far as to pick up the paper and hold it to the side so she wasn't straining her eyes. Kyo grumbled and released her. She went back to her normal position and Kyo basically stomped out to the yard. He rubbed the back of his head in anger and irritation and he wanted to yell. But you know what? If he needed to go to great lengths, then he would. He walked briskly back into the house through the front door. His arms were crossed as he stood behind Tohru.

"Listen. You have three seconds to look at me or else." He said. Tohru made no move at all. It didn't even seem like she was breathing.

"One," Kyo started to count. He didn't really know how this was going to work out, but he figured it wouldn't be as bad as her ignoring him and teasing him.

"Two," At this, Tohru stood with her paper in hand. Kyo smirked, thinking he had finally won, only to be disappointed when she walked passed him into the kitchen to get some water.

He turned and stuttered for a moment before his resolve cemented.

"Three." He stomped forward once again and picked Tohru up bridal style. A small squeal left her mouth finally and Kyo mentally cheered, but he wasn't finished with her yet.

"Kyo! Put me down! I have to finish studying!" Tohru exclaimed.

"No way. You were teasing me this whole time and I warned you." Kyo said in a steady voice that made Tohru trembled. She wondered where he was taking her. When they got to the base of the stairs, Kyo moved her so she was hanging over his shoulder.

"KYO!" Tohru yelled. Kyo was half tempted to spank her, but figured that would be a bit too far, even for him. He walked upstairs with his free hand in his pocket and when they reached her room, he slid the door open quickly. He set her down on her bed and turned back to close the door, tugging his shirt off in the process. Tohru's face flushed and she immediately tried to speak.

"I-I'm sorry! It was just so funny to see you trying so hard to get my attention! I didn't mean for it to go this far, I promise!" Kyo's eyes widened for a moment before he nearly glared at her.

"You should've thought of that before you drove me crazy." He said with a growl. Tohru tried to scoot up the bed in an attempt to put some distance between her and Kyo, but her body wouldn't respond. She stayed glued to the spot he dropped her on, making it very easy for Kyo to crawl on top of her. She fell back on the bed and stared at Kyo with wide eyes. She had never seen him this unhinged before.

"Ky-" She started to say, but the word died in her mouth as Kyo planted harsh kisses on her neck once again. Tohru gasped, startled that Kyo was being so bold with her again. She had assumed last time was just to get a reaction out of her, but this time was different. Her eyelids drooped in pleasure and she sighed, reaching up to grip his shoulders, only to be stopped midway. Kyo grabbed her wrists and pinned them just above her head. She tried and failed to get her hands out of his grasp. Instead, Kyo lowly growled a sentence near her ear.

"You mess with me, I mess with you." The statement made Tohru's breath hitch. He nibbled her earlobe gently before moving his mouth onto hers in another devastating kiss. Tohru arched her back towards Kyo and moaned into his mouth. This prompted Kyo to hold both of her hands in one of his and wrap her right leg around his waist, holding her thigh there. Tohru's entire body ignited, hypersensitive to every touch Kyo granted her. Kyo was barely holding it together. He wanted to ravish her, but he knew he needed to take it slow for her sake, but damn, when she made those noises... He couldn't help but feel pride swell in his chest. His hips involuntarily bucked, resulting in Tohru gasping again and Kyo could feel her legs shake. He did it once more experimentally, receiving the same reaction. He decided to let the animal within him loose. Before he really knew it, Tohru was on top of her desk with a beautifully blushed face and Kyo was planting sweet kisses on her now exposed stomach. Her clothes had ended up somewhere across the room. His mouth moved upwards and he felt her shiver underneath him. Her hands in his hair didn't help one bit. She had found a weakness he didn't even know he had. Her long nails felt heavenly as the raked through his orange locks.

And then Tohru was against a wall, both legs wrapped around his middle now. Tohru's head was just a little bit higher than his, making the perfect angle for their kiss. Her hands rested gently on either side of his neck, but played with the lock hair that brushed her fingers. Kyo didn't know how long this went on, but he soon found himself panting and slowing down. Tohru was savoring every touch at this point. When he finally set her down on her feet, she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him with pure love in her eyes. Kyo smiled at her.

"Don't think this will happen every time you ignore me." He said.

"I think it will. It'll be my new secret weapon." Tohru said with a giggle. Kyo was never the praying type but at this point he was desperate.

"Lord help me..."

To Be Continued?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if you have any fic requests! I love hearing everyone's opinions!


End file.
